


Some Pain Can't Be Seen

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [64]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Caring Boyfriend, PTSD Jace Wayland, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Jagnus + a kiss where it hurtsMagnus could heal bruises and broken bones with magic. Some things, he couldn't heal.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Some Pain Can't Be Seen

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Some Pain Can't Be Seen || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Some Pain Can't Be Seen – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, hurt/comfort, PTSD/depression

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: Jagnus + a kiss where it hurts

Magnus could heal bruises and broken bones with magic. Some things, he couldn't heal.

**Some Pain Can't Be Seen**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Physical pain was simple. Magnus knew how to deal with physical pain, how to _help_. He could give Jace his stele so the Shadowhunter could heal himself, he could use his magic and potions to heal bruises and broken bones and scratches and cuts, he could call Catarina for her expertise if it required more than just his magic. There were simple ways to _fix_ physical pain.

There was no fixing mental pain though. No _easy_ way, at least. No way Magnus could help with.

All Magnus could do after learning about his love's suicidal tendencies and history of struggles with mental health in his family was to introduce Jace to Jem Carstairs. All Magnus could do was encourage Jace to go to his therapy sessions and watch from the outside as Jace helped himself. There was nothing Magnus could do. He didn't have a spell to magically make it go away, to magically make Jace feel better. Magnus _hated_ that. He hated feeling so helpless. Using his magic to help was what he _did_. Situations where he couldn't...? It made him feel powerless.

"Angel, tell me what I can do", whispered Magnus gently.

Today, Jace wasn't having a good day. That was the other thing. Some days were good, were brilliant even and everything was bright smiles and high motivation. Other days, without warning or any actual _reason_ , all that brightness and motivation were gone. Well, sometimes there was a direct reason, a trigger tied to Jace's PTSD from his childhood abuse and the trauma from the war. Today was not such a day, today, Jace was just... feeling hollow, was how he put it.

"Just... be here?", asked Jace softly, turning pleading eyes on him. "Hold me?"

 _That_ , that was something Magnus could do. Carefully, he slipped back into bed with his lover and wrapped his arms around Jace, pulling him close against his chest. Jace sighed contently, closing his eyes and leaning into the warmth of his boyfriend. Magnus rested his chin on Jace's shoulder, turning to look out the window at where Jace was watching the sky.

"I love you, angel", whispered Magnus gently.

He turned his head, looking at Jace's profile. Tilting his head up a little, Magnus pressed his lips against Jace's temple. He may not be able to heal him with magic, he may only be able to watch from the outside and provide support, but he was definitely going to do his _everything_ to do that. He was going to give Jace everything he could to _help_.

"What are you doing, Mag?", huffed Jace, nuzzling his face into Magnus' neck.

"Trying to kiss it better", offered Magnus softly, resting his chin on top of Jace's head.

"Mh... Do that again. I think it's working", whispered Jace with a weak smile.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because I absolutely hate the "and chara with depression fell in love and was Immediately Healed" trope. In fanfiction and in canon because Sh just straight up went there. Clary came back from the dead and Jace's depression and suicidal tendencies and PTSD were just magically Gone. Fuck that. It's not. But the thing is, a good partner is still there and doing everything they can to provide comfort.


End file.
